2001 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 2001 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season that produced 26 tropical cyclones, 26 named storms, 18 hurricanes, and 12 major hurricanes. The season officially lasted from June 1, 2001, to November 30, 2001, dates which by convention limit the period of each year when tropical cyclones tend to form in the Atlantic Ocean basin. The season began with Tropical Storm Alicia on May 28, and ended with Hurricane Epsilon, which dissipated on December 8. The most intense storm was Hurricane Gamma, which attained Category 5 strength on the Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale. The most damaging storms of the season were Hurricane Barry, which highly devastated Texas and much of East Coast, Hurricanes Erin and Iris, which caused heavy damages in Gulf Coast, Hurricanes Jerry and Noel, which devastated Florida, Hurricane Roxanne, which caused huge number of fatalities in Belize and Honduras, and Hurricane Gamma, one of the Cuba's worst hurricanes. Due to their severe damage, the names Barry, Erin, Iris, Jerry, Noel, Roxanne and Gamma were retired by the World Meteorological Organization. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2016 till:02/06/2016 color:TS text:"Alicia (TS)" from:05/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:09/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Chelsea (C1)" from:19/07/2016 till:25/07/2016 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:30/07/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Erin (C3)" from:03/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:TS text:"Felix (TS)" from:05/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Gabrielle (C1)" from:06/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Hugo (C2)" from:11/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Iris (C4)" barset:break from:19/08/2016 till:27/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Jerry (C4)" from:28/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:01/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Luis (C5)" from:06/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Michelle (C4)" from:08/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Noel (C4)" from:18/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TS text:"Opal (TS)" from:20/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Pablo (C3)" from:02/10/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Roxanne (C5)" from:04/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Steve (C4)" barset:break from:11/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Tanya (C3)" from:15/10/2016 till:19/10/2016 color:TS text:"Van (TS)" from:20/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:TS text:"Winona (TS)" from:22/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:26/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Beta (C2)" from:28/10/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:C5 text:"Gamma (C5)" from:03/11/2016 till:08/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Delta (C2)" from:26/11/2016 till:08/12/2016 color:C3 text:"Epsilon (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alicia Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chelsea Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Hugo Hurricane Iris Hurricane Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Luis Hurricane Michelle Hurricane Noel Tropical Storm Opal Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Roxanne Hurricane Steve Hurricane Tanya Tropical Storm Van Tropical Storm Winona Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2001 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2071 season. This is the same list used in 1995 except for Steve and Winona, which replaces Sebastien and Wendy. The names Steve and Winona were used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 2002, the World Meteorological Organization retired seven names: 'Barry, Erin, Iris, Jerry, Noel, Roxanne '''and '''Gamma '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. This will be replaced by ''Blake, Evelyn, Ingrid, Jeff, Nestor and ''Rebek''ah for 2007 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Farm River's Creations Category:What-might-have-been seasons